


Sirius Star

by Sxpphie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Mental Breakdown, OC development, Original Character(s), Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxpphie/pseuds/Sxpphie
Summary: As December has arrived, an uneasy sense of dread has come over the Astronomy professor. It's come to the point where she has to talk about a constellation that carries memories. Memories of the one she loved.Minerva McGonagall, comes to the conclusion it'd be best to ensure the Professor is alright and that she's mentally prepared for what the night ahead brings.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s) Implied
Kudos: 7





	Sirius Star

**Author's Note:**

> If my timeline is off I am genuinely so sorry oh my gosh,,,
> 
> So, this is completely self indulgent. Genuinely and the main reason I wrote this was to first off, establish a relationship between one of my favorite Harry Potter Characters and my OC. Second, I wanted to create some memories/ moments I feel Aurora has.
> 
> Another thing, Could I change her name? Probably.  
> Do I want to? No.  
> Astronomy was so lightly touched on throughout the films, (I intend to read the books please don't yell at me.) and Canon Aurora had such a small role some may not even know she exists.
> 
> So as a Disclaimer,  
> Yes, My OC is named Aurora.  
> The canon astronomy teacher is named Aurora.  
> My OC replaces the canon astronomy teacher.
> 
> Why? Because canon Aurora played such a small part and I just-- please don't be too harsh with me.
> 
> I've heard this fandom can be brutal and I genuinely mean no harm or to upset anyone.  
> I wrote this for fun and for myself mostly but figured I should post something on Ao3 so I don't appear dead.  
> ____  
> Thank you for taking the time to read this dreadfully long note.

An uneasy feeling lingered in her stomach. Dread? Sadness? There was something that clung to the professor tightly. Perhaps it was knowing what tonight entailed for her.

Perhaps it was knowing that someone would make a comment about the name of the star. That she would have to keep a straight face and merely nod it off.  
That breaking down in tears was deemed unacceptable of a Hogwarts Professor.

Aurora sniffled, her nose tinted a light shade of pink, cold air blowing past.

There was something about December she used to absolutely love, but now it just felt like a drag.

Aurora sighed, her forearms resting on the rails of the Astronomy Tower, the setting sun's orange and pink hues reflected off her dark eyes.

Mentally, Aurora was trying to prepare herself for every possible negative thing that could be said tonight.

Every insult they would throw at him.

“Aurora?”

The voice was familiar and definitively comforting.

Startled ever so slightly, Aurora jumped just the slightest bit as she looked over her shoulder.

Though she desperately wanted to be surprised to see Minvera standing there, she wasn’t. Not in the slightest.

“O-Oh…” Aurora stood up fully, turning her back on the setting sun.  
“Is everything alright Professor McGonagall?” She asked, taking a few steps towards her, gently tossing some of her long raven hair back behind her shoulder.

Minerva couldn’t help a small smile, “Come now dear, you don’t have to call me such...Minerva will do just fine,” She began, catching a slight half smile from Aurora.

There was a slight silence, as it seemed Minerva was contemplating her word choice.  
“Seeing as it’s Wednesday night...the night Astronomy lessons take place I wanted to come by and ensure you were alright…” She said, her hands clasped together in front of her.  
Aurora tensed up, a wave of fear crashing over her.  
“O-Oh uhm…” Aurora gently pulled her left hand up, running it gently through her hair. “Y-Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Minerva parted her lips to speak but seemed to hesitate for a moment, “Well...seeing as it is early December...it’s typically around the time you start discussing Orion, The Canis major and minor…” She said, seeming to catch the slight sadness that lurked in Aurora's gaze.

Aurora was silent, taking a shaky deep breath, she fought back her tears. “Yeah...it is that time...sadly.” 

There was yet another awkward moment of silence.  
“Every day, I hope that he is proven innocent and I get to see him again...it...Sirius liked to pull pranks and occasionally get into trouble b-but killing someone? K-Killing twelve people? That...That’s not my Sirius.” Aurora said, finally breaking the unnerving silence between the two.  
Minervas expression softened as she heard Aurora and the pain lingering in her voice. But before she was able to even try and comfort her, Aurora continued speaking.  
“Sirius wouldn’t kill anyone. Sirius and I had plans...we...we had plans to get married and have children and be happy together.” Aurora said, her voice cracking , it growing weak and pitiful for only a moment before her voice broke out, stronger and louder, carrying her sadness.

Aurora sniffled, trying to fight back her tears, “And I know...I know I’m the only woman on this bloody planet to believe he’s innocent but..I knew Sirius...I knew him better than most...Perhaps my knowledge on that man rested behind James, Remus and Peter…” She hesitated for a moment, “But I knew him….eight years together Minerva! Eight years!” Aurora cried out loudly, “I was with him for eight years!”

Minerva was silent as Aurora let out her bottled up emotions.  
“Aurora...Don’t yell at me...I know you loved him…”

The words weren’t intended to insult Aurora. Nor were they intended to make her feel worse. It was meant to be a gentle reminder that Minerva wasn’t able to do anything about the situation.

Aurora's breathing was heavy as she stared at Minerva, desperately she was trying to regain composure. Everything hurt.

Before they were able to even trail down her cheek, Aurora stretched up a hand and wiped away the few tears that threatened to spill over.

Minerva continued, “Aurora, I was working when you two fell in love. I was there when you two started dating. I know you loved him.”

Though she tried to fight back the tears, it wasn’t working well for her. In a shaky and strained voice, Aurora replied back to Minervas words.  
“I love him...I never stopped loving him and I never will stop loving him. I’ve...I’ve loved him for eighteen years....” 

Her voice reflected every emotion Aurora felt on the inside. “A-and I never will stop loving him...the years will continue to pass by but my love for him will never fade. Ever.”

Minerva weighed her options. She was considering being realistic and telling Aurora that eventually she’d move past him...that one day she’d meet someone else. Rather Quickly, she came to the conclusion that bringing such forward would only upset Aurora further.

“That’s why I wanted to ensure you were alright,” She said, hopeful to bring the conversation back in that direction. “Because I know talking about Sirius can be hard for you.”

His name.  
Hearing his name come from someone else was like having a blade rammed through her heart. It felt like a hand had been wrapped around her throat and she couldn’t breathe.  
It felt terrifying.

Minervas expression softened as she watched Aurora completely fall apart in front of her.

Despite her best efforts to suppress her tears, Aurora couldn’t hold them in any longer. She couldn’t hold her sobs back anymore.

The Sobs were high pitched and shaky. They carried such pain and sadness in them. They expressed her immense levels of hurt and perhaps even loneliness.

Her knees grew weak which led Aurora to just crouch down to the floor, if they did end up giving out on her, the fall wouldn’t be damaging.

The moment Aurora had broken into tears, Minerva hurried across the tower, closing the space between the two of them.

Kneeling down,Minerva wrapped her arms around Aurora as she sobbed, unable to do more.

Aurora's tears were unending. They were something that she had been holding in for what seemed like years...even though it hadn’t been years since she cried.

“Oh Aurora…” Minerva said softly, holding her extra tight.

She wasn’t able to form words. Aurora was letting out all her pain. She had all this pain in her heart and sometimes she just had to let it out.

“N-Not a day goes by where I don’t think about him!” Aurora bawled, leaning against Minerva.

The elder didn’t say anything, just held Aurora tighter. “All I want- I want him back! I wan-I want to hold him in my arms and-”

“I know. I know Aurora,” She replied, hopeful that it would ease her pain.

There was no sign for her tears to stop anytime soon. Minerva felt terrible. Absolutely terrible for Aurora.

Aurora felt terrible for sobbing like this on Minerva. She didn’t deserve this. It wasn’t her fault.  
She knew Minerva didn’t exactly agree with how Aurora felt but she was thankful and immensely grateful that she knew to hold her tongue.

Her face was hot and her nose was so stuffed up she couldn’t breathe through it.

The memories were all brought back. They were overwhelming.  
Though most of them were positive memories, they were still overwhelming.  
It was being reminded of the way his voice sounded and the way his hand felt on her lower back.  
It was being reminded of all the positive times they spent together.

It was being reminded that those days were gone.  
Forever.

Though Aurora didn’t like to think about it, she wouldn’t see Sirius again.  
She tried to think positive all the time and cling to hope that he would one day be released and cleared of these charges but it was unlikely.  
Very unlikely.

Aurora's helpless sobs echoed throughout the Astronomy tower and out onto the mountains and hills decorating the grounds of Hogwarts.

Tears stained Minerva's shoulder, the icy December air wasn’t helping anything at all. In fact, it perhaps brought more physical pain as the wind's merciless chill ran over the two.

“Breathe Aurora...you’re okay…” Minerva said, hopeful she was coming across as comforting to the astronomer.

Aurora felt as though she had cried all the tears she had to cry. Every tear had left her eyes, trailed down her cheeks and landed on Minerva's shoulder.  
For a moment, she hesitated to sit up, to look at Minerva but hesitation was short lived as she sat back.

Her big brown eyes that usually had such a joyous and warm emotion to them now carried such immense sadness and loneliness.  
Her face was red and her eyes puffy, and in just the right light the tracks from her tears were visible.

“I’m sorry I upset you so badly darling,” Minerva said, catching Aurora's sad expression.

Gently Aurora shook her head, strands of raven hair falling in her face. “It’s not your fault...really, I’ve been bottling it up lately...guess my bottle just cracked and it all just came out.” She responded, wanting to reassure her friend that it wasn’t her fault. That it was just how things had happened today.

Minerva watched Aurora's body move for a second, the way she dried a few stray tears and moved some of her long hair from her face before speaking.  
“You’ll be alright to teach tonight right?”

Aurora sighed heavily, nodding her head. “I will...on the bright side, the Sirius star is extra visible during this time of year...it’ll give me the chance to…” Aurora stopped, turning to face Minerva.  
“Promise not to laugh?”

Minerva scrunched her face slightly, “I’m somewhat offended you’d even think for a second I’d laugh at your coping mechanisms.”

Aurora couldn’t help the slight snicker and half smile.  
“As I’m sure you know, The Sirius star is most prominent between Late November to mid February...during that time, I always confide in the star. Even though I’m just talking to myself in reality, it feels like I’m able to tell him my worries and such.” Aurora explained, “Ridiculous right?”

Minerva shook her head no, “Not at all...it’s a completely reasonable way to handle things…” She replied, seeing a small smile creep upon Aurora's face.

“Thank you for comforting me Minerva...I really appreciate you coming to check on me and letting me just cry it out.”

“Of course Aurora.” She replied, standing up carefully, offering a hand out to Aurora.

The astronomer gently took her hand, rising to her feet.

“I really do appreciate you coming by to ensure I’m alright...you’re truly one of the greatest friends and…” Aurora hesitated for a second, her gaze turning to the floor, away from Minerva.

“And parent like figure.” Aurora finished, giving her a weak smile.

Minerva smiled. Genuinely smiled at Aurora, “Well, I’m sure you would do the same for any other professor here, sometimes you merely need the favor returned.”

The positive response to Aurora's feelings towards Mcgonnagall made her smile.

“I-I’m sure you’ve got work to do...I have to get some things together and ready for lessons starting this evening...I really do appreciate everything Minerva.”

“You’ve thanked me numerous times Aurora, please don’t feel the need to continue to do so…” Minerva gently brushed passed Aurora, intending to leave the astronomer to her work before stopping in her tracks, turning to face her.

“Aurora.”

“Yes Minerva?”

“If you need someone to talk to...please don’t hesitate to come find me...I can relate to losing someone you love.” She said with a slight sadness lingering in her voice.

Aurora gave a gentle nod, “I will...thank you Minerva…” Aurora replied, a silence coming between them.

“I’m not saying I agree with you Aurora but...something...something about the story in regards to Sirius seems...peculiar.” She said before hurrying off and out of the Astronomy tower.

Aurora's eyes widened and for a moment, she considered chasing after Minerva to ask more questions but she didn’t.

Instead, Aurora turned back to the balcony view, looking back out over the view.  
The way the sky was less pink and orange and now more blue and purple as the sun was truly setting.

She’d soon start her lesson and talk with pride about Orion, the Canis major and Minor.

And her favorite star in the sky.

The Sirius star.


End file.
